The G Gundam Telethon
by SporkGoddess
Summary: Revised to be in fic format: the G Gundam cast tries to stop the censorship that is soon to come to their show.. Jerry Lewis-style!!


The G Gundam Telethon  
  
As we all know, the G Gundam dub will have name changes-some which we knew were coming (God to Burning, Devil to Dark) and some we didn't (Pharaoh to Mummy, John Bull Gundam to Royal Gundam). How does the cast feel about this? From the minds of two crazy G fans- Hellcat Gundam and SporkGoddess - here's the G Gundam telethon ^_^  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Stalker, sitting on his chair: If nobody minds, please allow me to explain the situation. It started earlier this month. As many fans wait for the G Gundam dub, a list of name changes was released. Sharing the fans anger, we cast members have decided to protest.  
  
*leaps up and tears off eyepatch* And with that- Sore de wa Gundam Fight!!! REEEEEEEEEADY, GOOOOOOO!   
  
*There is a bright flash. When it clears, the entire cast of G Gundam is seated behind him, each with a phone* With YOUR donations, we can get the true Gundam names out to the public. Our operators are standing by. We accept all major credit cards. The number is 555-GUNDAM!  
  
*Michello's phone rings*   
Stalker: Hey, it's our first caller!   
Michello: It's ringing, ringing! *starts laughing*   
Stalker: Yep, so answer it........Michello?......Uh, hello?   
*The Neo-Italian continues laughing, Stalker backs away*   
  
Stalker: ...Anyway, your call can make a difference!  
  
*A loud crunch is heard. Stalker turns round to find Argo with a crushed phone in his hand*   
Stalker Oh no, not again! Argo!   
Argo: .................  
  
Stalker: Let's see how everyone else is doing *turns towards Mr de Sand* George, who is that?   
George: Oh, it's my butler Raymond... he's answering the phone for me   
Stalker: ..........Anyway, whilst we wait for more calls, here's an old movie   
  
*Movie starts playing.... Flashes to an hour and a half later, right before the end of the movie much to the chagrin of the viewers*   
  
Stalker, in tears: Poor Mary... she really loves him! Well, if you want to see the ending, we have to reach our goal! During the film, the phone lines went wild-thankfully it was nothing to do with DG cells *canned laughter* Let's talk to some of our fine operators   
  
Sai Sici: Oh yeah, so I'll pick you up at 8, ok?   
Stalker: Sai Sici, stop using the phone to call Cecil! We have to pay for all the minutes! *Sai sticks his tongue out*   
Stalker: Don't make me bring out the monks   
Sai: Eep! Gotta go, Cecil! *puts phone down*   
Stalker: Good boy  
  
Domon: *Looking at photo of guy who approved the G edits* My dream........is to defeat this man, no matter what. *snarls* You, the one on the other end of the line, have you seen this man?  
Rain: Uh... Domon...  
  
*He then spies Chibodee up to mischief*   
Chibodee, stop playing Mary Had a Little Lamb with the receiver!   
Chibodee: But I AM CHAMPION!   
  
Guy on other end of phone: I think something's blocking your mouth   
Schwarz: -_-;;   
  
Urube: This phone and I have a contract... signed with the blood from the wound upon my face!   
Stalker: -_-;; Let's go see how the women are doing! Allenby, how's it going?  
  
Allenby: Thank you for your pledge ^^   
Wong: Heh heh *pushes button*   
Allenby: O_O YEAH, WHAT DO YOU WANT? A PLEDGE?! I DON'T NEED YOUR CHARITY! *Slams phone down*   
Stalker: Wong, I told you to stop doing that!  
  
Stalker: Ah, the lovely Natasha, how are you doing?   
Natasha: *cracks whip* RING! *phone rings*   
Stalker: ..Well, that's one way of doing it!  
  
Princess Maria Louise: George, will you answer this phone... for me?  
George: My princess, I will answer this phone for you and all of G Gundam!  
*Maria facefaults, but George doesn't notice*  
  
Stalker: Ahh, Chibodee's girls!   
Bunny: We're not getting any calls!   
Cas: WAIT! *stands up* Okay, anyone who pledges will get a date with one of us! ^^;  
*Phones everywhere start ringing madly*  
Stalker: ... Better than Natasha's tactic, I suppose!  
Natasha: *cracks whip* What did you just say!?  
Stalker: *sweatdrops* Uh... nothing! Heh, heh...  
  
Stalker: Well, if it isn't Rain! Any luck?  
Rain: Oh, I've already filled up the quota! *Leans back in her chair and puts legs on the desk, causing the men to ogle her, but remains oblivious to their attempts to peek up her skirt*  
Sai Sici: Hey, Chibodee... Betcha twenty she doesn't limit thongs to her mobile trace outfit!  
Chibodee: Raise ya ten and you're on!  
*Domon smacks them both*  
Domon: BAKURETSU...  
*Chibodee and Sai Sici break out into a cold sweat and run back to their seats. Fast. *  
  
Stalker: O_o... Anyway... Here's our next piece of entertainment- 3 clowns   
*There is an ear-piercing scream*   
Stalker: o_o;; what was that?   
*He turns around, a Chibodee shaped hole is in the wall* Uh oh, I forgot about that.....  
*He turns back to camera*   
Stalker: Um, enjoy the clowns, then we'll be back......I hope................ Seitt, staring at Rain won't answer your phone! 


End file.
